2 Words
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: 2 Words is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise  25/2/12


_**Glee**_

_**2 Words**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 1- Prom**_

A lot had happened in the three months since Darren's funeral Kurt and Blaine were still together and madly in love. Two weeks after Darren's funeral Kurt and Blaine had both transferred to McKinley and Jason was now behind bars serving a life sentence. Mercedes and Wes had spilt up and Mercedes was now dating Sam. Artie and Quinn had started dating along with Brittany and Santana. Finn and Rachel were back together and Mike and Tina were still very much in love as were Puck and Lauren and by the time Junior Prom rolled around, things were looking up for everyone.

"Are you going to Prom, Kurt?" Mercedes asked as Quinn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Lauren and Tina were showing Kurt their dresses for Prom, only a few days away.

"I dunno. I don't think I'll be going. Not everyone at this school is ready to accept me being gay. I mean me and Blaine have gotten so many dirty looks since we came here. I don't think it's a good idea for me and him to go to Prom," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Kurt, Prom is three days away, sweetie. You have to go. Prom is the most important night of our lives. Prom for us is like the Oscars for celebrities! And anyway, New Directions are performing that night," Quinn reminded him, giving a little twirl in her light blue dress. Kurt just let out a sigh and they all let the subject drop.

"Right, ladies. I'll leave you to it," Kurt said standing up, grabbing his bag, and exiting the choir room where the glee girls were still trying on and showing off their prom dresses to each other. It was after four and there was no glee rehearsal today because Mr. Schue had gone home sick. Kurt felt his phone buzz in his jeans pocket telling him he had a text. He pulled it out as he walked through the nearly empty parking lot to his car.

_**To Kurt**_

_**From Blaine**_

_**Hey Baby x Wanna have dinner tonight? Seven o'clock? Breadsticks? I'll pick you up x**_

Kurt smiled as he read Blaine's text while climbing into his car and putting his bag on the passenger seat. Once situated, he typed back his reply.

_**To Blaine**_

_**From Kurt**_

_**Sounds like a plan Mister Anderson x I'll see you at seven x**_

Kurt smiled and hit send before tossing his phone gently on the passenger seat and putting the key into the ignition to start the car. Soon he was pulling out of the parking lot and on his way home. Kurt pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, parked his car and jumped out, locking his baby before walking up the path to the house. When the front door clicked shut, his stepmom, Carole, called to him form the kitchen.

"Kurt? Is that you?" Kurt smiled. He'd really gotten close to Carole in the months since the wedding although, he still called her Carole. He wasn't ready to call someone else Mom.

"Yeah, it's me Carole," Kurt said, walking into the kitchen where he found his stepmom cooking dinner.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Carole asked with a smile. Kurt took of his jacket and placed both his jacket and bag on the kitchen table.

"It was pretty good. The girls showed me their prom dresses today. They all look so beautiful. I'm going to Breadsticks with Blaine tonight so I don't need dinner," Kurt told her.

"That's fine, honey. Finn's out tonight as well. He's having dinner with Rachel and her dads so I guess it's just me and your dad tonight," Carole said with a smile.

"I'm gonna head upstairs. I need to have a shower and do my French homework before meeting up with Blaine," Kurt said with a smile, grabbing his bag and picking up his jacket. Then he headed upstairs leaving Carole alone in the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. Kurt dropped his bag onto his bed along with his jacket and laid down, pulling out his latest French homework. Given that French came very easy to Kurt, it did not take him long to complete his homework. He left his books on his bed as he got undressed and into a quick shower before going through different options for the outfit he would wear on his and Blaine's date. He finally decided on skinny jeans, his blue sunglasses shirt and his blue leather jacket that he'd worn the first time he'd met Blaine.

"Kurt," Burt called as Kurt came downstairs to wait for Blaine. Kurt walked into the living room and found Burt and Carole sitting together watching TV.

"Yeah, Dad?" Kurt replied looking at himself in the mirror that hung the hallway.

"Come here a second," Burt asked. Kurt let out a sigh, checking himself over in the mirror one more time before walking into the living room.

"Sit down, Kurt," Burt said with a small smile. Kurt forced himself to return the smile. Nothing good ever followed Burt telling Kurt to sit down. The first time Burt had said that to Kurt, he was eight and Burt told him that his mother Ruth Hummel had passed away and it broke Kurt's heart.

"What's up Dad?" Kurt asked.

"I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me," Burt said with a serious look on his face, which worried Kurt.

"Sure Dad. What's the question?" Kurt asked.

"Are you and Blaine, you know, having sex?" Burt asked, embarrassed and Kurt wanted to die in that very moment. Being asked by your father if you were having sex with your boyfriend is the most embarrassing thing on Earth.

"No Dad! No! I'm not having sex with Blaine. I promise! You don't have to worry about that. I don't think me and Blaine will be getting physical any time soon after what's happened with Jason. So relax," Kurt said and as Burt went to say something else, the doorbell rang and Kurt thanked Grilled Cheesus for the doorbell's most fortunate timing.

"That's Blaine. I'll see you later Dad," Kurt said, getting up quickly. Burt let out a small sigh.

"Okay, be back by ten. But we need to talk soon, Kurt! It's important! "Burt said as Kurt opened the front door and saw his boyfriend standing there in faded denim jeans and a powder blue shirt.

"Why, hello there! You look stunning tonight, Kurt," Blaine said as Kurt and Blaine walked down the path to Blaine's car. Kurt blushed a little.

"Why, thank you Mister Anderson. You don't look so bad yourself," Kurt replied with a smile. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips before opening the passenger door for Kurt.

"Blaine Matthew Anderson, you are such a gentleman," Kurt exclaimed, getting into the car. Blaine chuckled as he shut the car door as soon as Kurt was in his seat and walked around to the driver's side getting into the car.

"I try my best to impress," Blaine said, grinning as the car's motor roared to life.

"So how did the prom dress showing go?" Blaine asked. Kurt rested his head against the seat.

"It was good. The girls have some very gorgeous dresses. The boys are gonna be blown away when they see them," Kurt reported as they pulled into the breadsticks parking lot. Once again, Blaine opened Kurt's door for him. Kurt climbed out of the car and followed Blaine inside.

"Table for two, please?" Blaine asked the waitress who stood at the front of the restaurant, taking Kurt's hand in his squeezing it tightly. The waitress smiled at them both.

"This way, gentlemen," answered the waitress, on who's nametag was written Katherine. Kurt and Blaine smiled at her as they sat across from each other in the booth.

"What can I get you boys?" Katherine asked cheerfully.

"Two diet cokes and spaghetti and meatballs for two please," Blaine said with a smile, looking at Kurt who nodded to approve the order. Katherine smiled, writing down the boys' order before walking away.

"Kurt I asked you out to dinner for a reason." Blaine said with a small smile as Katherine came back with their drinks and Kurt took a sip of his drink.

"What's the reason?" Kurt asked nervously. Blaine took Kurt's hand across the table in his.

"Kurt Hummel, will you go to Junior Prom with me?" Blaine asked, his smile growing by the second. Kurt looked at Blaine for a moment.

"Did the girls make you ask me?" Kurt wondered. Blaine looked at him a little confused.

"No. I've been planning to ask you all week, but with Nationals coming up and Mr. Schue picking who's singing at Prom, I've not had a chance to get you alone to ask you. Kurt, I want you to go to Prom with you. You do want to go with me, don't you?" Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Of course I want to go to Prom with you, Blaine! I was just a little shocked and because the girls brought up me going to Prom up today, I thought they might have made you ask me. That's all, Baby," Kurt reassured him as their food arrived.

"You know, every time I see spaghetti and meatballs it makes me think of Lady and The Tramp," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine got up and moved to sit next to Kurt, picking up a fork, twisting some spaghetti onto it putting it in his mouth. Kurt smiled and did the same.

"You'll always be my knight in shining armour," Kurt said with a smile as he and Blaine walked towards Blaine's car after their date. Blaine chuckled a little as he opened Kurt's door.

"Kurt, are you saying me and you are like a Disney movie?" Blaine asked. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips and as he pulled away, he grinned.

"Me and you are a typical Disney movie, Blaine. In Disney movies the main characters meet, they like each other, something happens or someone tries to stand in their way and in the end they get together and live happily ever after just like you and me," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Blaine said with a smile, kissing Kurt's lips again before Kurt let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine asked worried.

"I never want you and me to end, but all good things have to end at some point and that thought scares me," Kurt said with a sigh as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away.

"Kurt, listen to me. Some things in life last forever and I promise you I will love you 'til my very last breath. You complete me, Kurt and, quoting the lovely Katy Perry, 'You're my missing puzzle piece.' I'm not going anywhere. I love you," Blaine said kissing Kurt's lips again.

"That is so cheesy," Kurt said, grinning. Blaine just chuckled.

"You know you love it when I'm mushy," Blaine said with a smile.

"I do love you when you're mushy," Kurt conceded, kissing Blaine's lips again and running his hands through Blaine's hair.

"I should get you home. Your dad will kill me if I get you home late," Blaine said as he and Kurt broke apart. Kurt gave him a small smile before getting into Blaine's car, Blaine walked round to his side of the car before getting in driving Kurt home. Once they arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson household, Blaine gave Kurt a kiss goodbye and waited 'til Kurt was safely inside. Then he drove home.

"Kurt! Blaine's here!" Carole called up to her stepson on the night of the Prom. Kurt had decided to make his own prom outfit and now he stood looking at himself in the mirror. He wore a kilt and a black jacket. He looked at himself one more time before walking downstairs where he found Blaine and Burt in deep conversation. Blaine was wearing a simple black suit. As he entered the living room, Kurt cleared his throat and Blaine turned round to get a look at him.

"You look amazing, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt blushed a little.

"You look great too, Blaine," Kurt replied, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. He would have gone for a kiss on the lips but, given that his father was in the room, he didn't want to make things awkward.

"I know the guys normally get the girls a Corsage but since your not a girl a got you a flower for your jacket," Blaine said with a smile before pinning the pink flower he had in his hand onto Kurt's jacket.

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt smiled at him as Carole walked into the room with a camera.

"Okay boys, picture time," Carole said with a big smile on her face. Kurt smiled as Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist as Carole started taking pictures.

"Carole, come on, that's enough pictures. The boys are gonna be late for Prom," Burt said as Carole took the fifteenth picture of the boys.

"I'm sorry. They just look so cute together," Carole said with a smile.

"Thanks, Carole. Right, we should get going," Blaine said with a smile, taking Kurt's hand in his and walking towards the front door.

"Don't be back too late Kurt," Burt said with a small smile. Kurt just sighed.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt said as Blaine opened the door and the couple walked out the front door down the path to Blaine's car.

"Tonight is gonna be great," Kurt said, beaming, as he got into Blaine's car.

"I couldn't agree more."

"What are you singing tonight? You never told me your song selection," Kurt asked as Blaine drove them both to prom.

"I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you. Britt and Tina are backing me up," Blaine said as he pulled into the school's parking lot.

"I'm so excited about tonight!" Kurt said with a smile as he got out of Blaine's car and took Blaine's hand. They walked into the school together.

"I'm nervous. The last dance I went to was a Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school and I'd just come out. I asked the only other gay guy I knew to be my date and we ended up getting beaten up by three guys," Blaine revealed with a sigh. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I'm sorry. If this makes you uncomfortable we can leave and go and see a movie instead?" Kurt asked Blaine gave him a small smile.

"No, I'm fine. Courage, remember? No more running away," Blaine said resolutely.

"I'm proud of you," Kurt said, kissing his lips before they walked hand in hand into the gym. Once they were inside the gym, they found Sam, Puck and Artie singing Friday by Rebecca Black. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as most of the students in the gym were singing along. Blaine and Kurt moved over to join Mercedes, Quinn and Lauren, who were the only girls not dancing because their dates for the evening were up on stage.

"Hey guys! You made it!" Quinn yelled over the singing with a smile hugging both Kurt and Blaine.

"Yep. Blaine asked me and I couldn't refuse him so here we are," Kurt said as Blaine came in behind, Kurt wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well we're glad you're here!" Mercedes said, smiling as the Puck, Sam and Artie's song came to a close.

"Kurt, Blaine, you guys look great! I'm loving the kilt, Kurt. It's sexy," Lauren said, smiling at him as Sam, Puck and Artie joined them.

"Hands off, Lauren. He's mine," Blaine chastised in a teasing tone. Kurt kissed his cheek as Rachel started singing Jar of Hearts.

"Kurt? Will you dance with me?" Blaine asked with a smile as Lauren and Mercedes slow danced with Puck and Sam. Quinn sat on Artie's lap, putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'd love to," Kurt said with a smile. Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him close wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and as they slowly danced together, Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"If you'd have told me last year that I would end up slowing dance with my boyfriend at the Prom, I would have called you crazy," Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"It's been a pretty good year," Blaine replied as the song came to an end.

"It's been an amazing year," agreed Kurt, kissing Blaine's lips as Brittany and Tina approached them.

"Blaine, we're on next!" Tina said with a smile.

"I gotta go," Blaine said with a small smile.

"Where are you going, Blaine?" Brittany asked Blaine just sighed.

"He's going on stage with you and Tina Boo," Kurt said kissing Blaine's lips.

"Oh, I thought he was going away," Brittany said. Tina just sighed and gently pushed the blonde towards the stage.

"I won't be long," Blaine assured his beloved.

"I know. I'll be here waiting," Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand as Blaine followed after Tina and Brittany. Santana walked over to join Kurt.

"You can keep me company while Britt's on stage with your boyfriend and Tina," Santana said. Kurt just sighed.

"Well thanks, Santana," Kurt said, making sure that Santana could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Santana just flashed Kurt a grin.

"I owe you a big. Thank you, Kurt," Santana said as Blaine, Brittany and Tina started singing.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked confused.

"If you hadn't come back I wouldn't have had the courage to make my feelings for Britt public and we wouldn't be together, so thank you, Kurt," Santana explained, giving him a quick hug.

"You're welcome, Santana. We should double date sometime. Me and Blaine and you and Brittany. It'll be better than our double dates with Finn and Rachel," Kurt said with a sigh.

"I feel sorry for you. Do you really have to double date with those two?" Santana asked.

"Yep. Carole and my dad don't trust Finn and Rachel alone. Carole's worried about a repeat of last year's baby drama so they think if we double date nothing will happen," Kurt said as Blaine and the girls finished singing.

"I gotta go and find Britt. See ya later, Kurt," Santana said, walking off towards the stage to find her girlfriend. Blaine reappeared at Kurt's side as Principal Figgins asked for the people running for Prom King and Queen to gather on the stage for the announcement.

"Quiet, please. It's time to announce these years Junior Prom King and Prom Queen," Principal Figgins said the gym was silent apart from a few people were whispering. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his squeezing it tight.

"Drum roll, please?" Principal Figgins asked Finn who sat behind the school's drum kit. As he gave Principal Figgins the drum roll he was asking for.

"This year's Junior Prom King is..." Principal Figgins started saying, pulling a card out one of the envelopes he held in his hand.

"Blaine Anderson," Principal Figgins said and Kurt and Blaine both looked at each other in shock along with the rest of the people in the gym.

"I didn't know you were running for Prom King," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I wasn't," Blaine muttered, letting go of Kurt's hand to walk up to the stage to be crowned as Prom King. Mercedes and Sam joined Kurt.

"Why didn't you say that Blaine was running for Prom King?" Mercedes asked as Principal Figgins crowned him.

"I didn't know and neither did Blaine. He's more shocked than anyone," Kurt told her with a tiny smile, gazing at Blaine as he stood on the stage with his Prom King crown.

"And now, this year's Junior Prom Queen is..." Principal Figgins began, but his expression turned to one of shock upon reading the name.

"Kurt Hummel," Principal Figgins announced and now the whole gym was looking at Kurt. Blaine couldn't take his eyes of his boyfriend who didn't move or speak for a few seconds. Then he ran out of the gym in tears.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine shouted running after Kurt out of the gym while the rest of the gym stood, speechless.

"I've never been so humiliated," Kurt cried as Blaine ran after him.

"Kurt, stop! Please look at me baby," Blaine coaxed, grabbing Kurt's hand turning Kurt to face him.

"I know you're upset. It's a stupid cruel joke but if you leave now and don't go back in there with me to accept the crown, then they'll have won. Don't do what I did Kurt. I ran and I regret it every day of my life. That's why I came to McKinley with you! It's all about courage, baby and I know you've got heaps of it! Come back in with me? Please?" Blaine asked, wiping away Kurt's tears with his thumb.

"It hurts, Blaine. All I want is for them to accept me for who I am, but all I get is teasing, hate and hurtful jokes and it's tearing me apart inside. Maybe coming back was a bad idea. Maybe we should have stayed at Dalton." Kurt sobbed. Blaine just took Kurt into his arms, comforting him.

"Kurt, baby, listen to me. Coming back was the right thing to do. You missed everyone in New Directions. They're like your family. You weren't happy at Dalton! I know it hurts but it won't always be like this. One day people are gonna accept you, me and people just like us for who we really are, but for now we've just got to stay strong and have courage. It'll get better in time, so are you gonna come back in with me?" Blaine asked with a small smile. Kurt wiped away his tears.

"Yeah! I'm ready. I'm not gonna let them hurt me! They can't touch me or what we have together, and I want my crown!" Kurt said with a small chuckle. Blaine smiled as the two walked into the gym. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked over to Principal Figgins who put the Prom Queen crown onto Kurt's head, handing him his sceptre.

"Your 2011 Junior Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel," Principal Figgins said into the microphone before standing aside to let Kurt take the microphone. Kurt looked at Blaine who smiled at him. Kurt smiled back and turned back to face the crowd.

"Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," Kurt said with a victorious grin. The crowd broke onto into applause as Mercedes and Santana approached the stage.

"Now it's time for our Prom King and Prom Queen's first dance," Principal Figgins announced as Mercedes and Santana took to the microphones. Blaine took Mercedes's hand and whispered something in her ear, something Kurt couldn't hear. She nodded and whispered what Blaine had said to Santana as Blaine walked down the two steps at the foot of the stage holding Kurt's hand. Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to him.

"What did you say to Mercedes?" Kurt whispered but Blaine didn't answer. Santana and Mercedes started singing.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on,**_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong,**_

_**I know you get me so I let my walls come down,**_

_**Before you met me I was a wreck,**_

_**But things were kinda heavy you brought me to life,**_

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine**_

Kurt started to cry a little as he heard Mercedes and Santana sing Teenage Dream, the song Blaine sang the day they met.

"You got them to sing Teenage Dream?" Kurt whispered. As Mercedes and Santana's singing continued to wash over them, Blaine silenced him in a gentle kiss.

"Yeah," Blain confirmed when their lips parted, "Because it's the perfect song for this very moment. We've come so far together since we first met. And you know what? I wouldn't change a single second of the time we've spent together. I love you." Blaine smiled. Kurt returned the smile and rested his head on Blaine's chest and in that moment, the crowd of people watching them seemed to fade away and nothing and no one in that moment seemed to matter.

"Best night ever. I love you so much, Blaine Anderson," Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine said with a grin on his face. As Mercedes and Santana came closer to the end of Teenage Dream, softly, Blaine sang the last chorus to Kurt alone.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,**_

_**The way you turn me on I can't sleep let's run away,**_

_**and don't ever look back, don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops when you look at me,**_

_**Just one touch now baby I believe,**_

_**This is real so take a chance,**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

Kurt chuckled as Blaine, Mercedes and Santana finished singing and the people in the gym started to leave.

"You ready to go home?" Blaine said with a small smile.

"Yep," Kurt said with a smile, taking Blaine's hand in his as they walked out of the gym into the parking lot where they found all of New Directions gathered together. Tina spotted Blaine and Kurt and walked over to them.

"Hey, you two! Puck's having an after Prom party at his house for just us glee kids. Are you two coming?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Do you wanna go baby?" Blaine asked with a small smile.

"No thanks, Tina, and tell Puck thanks for the invite but after everything's that happened tonight, I just want to go home. But Blaine, if you wanna go without me you can go. Just dropped me of at home first?" Kurt replied with a tiny smile.

"Sorry, Tina. I don't really wanna go to a party right now. I'm gonna stay with Kurt but tell Puck from both of us thanks for the invite," Blaine said with a smile, squeezing Kurt's hand in his. Tina just smiled at how cute Blaine and Kurt were together.

"It's fine. I'll see you guys on Monday," Tina said with a smile before she walked away to rejoin the group.

"Blaine, are you saying you don't want to go because of me? Because I don't mind you going to the party," Kurt assured his boyfriend when they reached Blaine's car.

"Kurt baby, I don't want to go. I know there'll be alcohol and I'm not repeating what happened at the last Warbler's party before I met you. I was so sick the next day I swore I'd never drink again. Now I've gotta get you home. It's getting late and your dad might get his shotgun out if I bring you back late," Blaine, unlocking his car.

"I know what you mean. I threw up on Miss Pillsbury's shoes last year after someone called April Rhodes gave me alcohol. It was the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me and I'll never ever do it again. And don't worry about my dad. He looks like a big, scary bear but he's really a pussy-cat underneath. He won't hurt you because he knows you make me happy," Kurt said before getting into Blaine's car. Blaine shut Kurt's door once Kurt was seated and walked round to the driver's side. As the was getting into the car, Kurt's phone started beeping to announce that he had a text. He pulled it out of his pocket to read the message.

_**To Kurt**_

_**From Dad**_

_**Hey Buddy, me and Carole won't be home when you and Finn get home. Your grandma's had a fall so me and Carole are going up to the hospital. We should be back tomorrow evening. Be good.**_

Kurt let out a sigh and quickly typed back a reply.

_**To Dad**_

_**From Kurt**_

_**Alright. Tell her I said Hi. Love you Dad.**_

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked after Kurt finished typing his reply and hit sent.

"My grandmother, my Mom's mother, she's had a fall Dad and Carole have gone to the hospital and wont be back 'til tomorrow evening now," Kurt said with a sigh, putting his phone away.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Don't worry, though. She's in the right place now. The doctor's will look after her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway.

"Blaine?" Kurt said with a mischievous grin as Blaine took his keys out of the car.

"Yeah baby?" Blaine asked turning to look at Kurt.

"Stay with me tonight?" Kurt requested.

"I'll have to OK it with my mom first but sure. I'd love to stay with you tonight," Blaine agreed. Kurt opened the front door and Blaine pulled his phone out to send his Mom a quick text.

_**To Mom**_

_**From Blaine**_

_**Hey Mom, Kurt's asked me to stay over tonight? Is that ok with you?**_

Blaine hit send and shut Kurt's front door behind them. Kurt gave Blaine a smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kurt asked.

"Yes please," Blaine replied cheerfully before following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Is diet coke okay?" Kurt asked. Just then, Blaine's phone went off to announce he had a text.

"Yeah, that's fine, baby. Thank you," Blaine answered, pulling his phone out to read his Mom's reply.

_**To Blaine**_

_**From Mom**_

_**Alright but behave, Blaine. You're a guest in Kurt's house. Please use your manners. I love you.**_

Blaine let out a small chuckle after reading his Mom's text. Kurt put an open can of diet coke and a glass in front of Blaine who now sat at Kurt's kitchen table. Blaine sent his Mom a quick reply.

_**To Mom**_

_**From Blaine**_

_**Mom, I'm shocked! LOL Don't I always behave and use my manners? Love you too.**_

Blaine smiled and hit send then put away his phone. He gratefully poured his diet coke into the glass Kurt had given him and took a sip.

"What did your Mom say?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"She told me to use my manners and behave. She thinks I'm a bad boy when I'm not at home," Blaine laughed.

"Are you a bad boy Blaine Anderson? Why am I just discovering this?" Kurt said with a wicked grin. Blaine chuckled, putting his drink down and then taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"I keep the bad boy side hidden. He only comes out on special occasions," Blaine smirked. Kurt looked at his boyfriend for a second before picking up the courage to ask of Blaine what he'd been thinking since Blaine had mentioned the bad boy side of him.

"Care to show me the bad boy side?" Kurt asked trying to pull off a seductive smile. Blaine didn't answer. He just pulled Kurt close, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, parting his lips slightly so Blaine's tongue could slip into Kurt's warm mouth. Their tongues exploded each other's mouths as their make out session became more heated.

"Let's go upstairs?" Kurt suggested as their lips parted.

"Ok," Blaine said with a smile before taking Kurt's hand again, leading him upstairs to Kurt's bedroom. Blaine opened the door with his free hand and stepped inside pulling Kurt with him. He kicked the door shut with his foot before pinning Kurt gently up against it, pressing their lips together again. When Blaine moved his lips away from Kurt's mouth, he kissed across Kurt's jaw line before gently sucking at Kurt's neck.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned his boyfriend's name, gripping Blaine's shirt under the black jacket he wore while Blaine left his mark on Kurt's neck. This current make out session was more heated than any before and Kurt hoped that this meant he was finally going to take things with Blaine one step further.

"Kurt? Do you wanna do it, baby?" Blaine asked, raising his head to look at Kurt's neck and admire the mark he'd made.

"Yeah, but are you ready? I don't want to rush you. I mean, after what happened..." Kurt said with a tiny smile. Kurt wanted to go a step further with Blaine more than anything but he loved Blaine and he knew that after Jason, sex was always going to be a sore spot so he didn't want to rush Blaine and end up losing him.

"Kurt, I'm ready. We've been together for five months now. I love you. You love me. But I do have one request."

"You're right. What's the request?" Kurt asked kissing Blaine's lips but letting go of his shirt.

"Can I be on top? I'm not ready to be bottom just yet," Blaine answered with a shy smile, searching Kurt's eyes.

"That's okay with me," Kurt said with a tiny smile. Blaine didn't say anything else, just led Kurt over to his bed and lying him down.

"Kurt, are you sure about this? I don't want to rush you and end up wrecking what we have together," Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He pulled Blaine close, pushing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much, Blaine, and I'm ready. I want this. Blaine. I want you, but if it gets too much, we can always stop," Kurt assured him after their lips broke apart.

"I love you too and I want this too, more than anything. I want this so bad, Kurt," Blaine said, running his hands under Kurt's kilt, coaxing a loud moan from Kurt's lips as Blaine ran one hand over Kurt's clothed erection which was now straining against the thin grey material of his boxers. Kurt arched up against Blaine who put his free hand on Kurt's back.

"Touch me? Blaine, please," Kurt begged and Blaine couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"But baby, I am touching you," Blaine teased with a smirk.

"Blaine! Don't be a tease! Please? I'll do anything, just don't tease me. I can't take it," Kurt begged, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt's lips one more time and moving his hands away. Then he threw Kurt's covers onto the floor and laid Kurt down on the pillow before moving down the bed to Kurt's lower body. Looking up at Kurt one last time Blaine pulled down Kurt's kilt and threw it on the floor.

"I love you," Blaine said smiling up at Kurt before pulling down the black leggings Kurt wore before moving up the bed to take off his black jacket, leaving Kurt in just his boxers. Kurt couldn't help but blush. He'd never been naked in front of anyone other than his parents when he was little and he was nervous.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine said calming Kurt's nerves a little as Blaine eased down Kurt's boxers until Kurt was completely naked in front of Blaine.

"Relax, baby," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's lips again. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled at Blaine who gently wrapped his hand around Kurt's hard cock, making Kurt moan.

"Blaine," Kurt moaned bucking up into Blaine's hand. Blaine grinned and ran his hand gently from the tip of Kurt's cock down to the shaft while Kurt moans became louder at each touch and Kurt half screamed, half moaned when Blaine breathed hot air on the tip of his cock.

"Oh gaga!" Kurt moaned as Blaine licked the tip of his cock before taking it into his mouth bopping up and down. He couldn't fit all of Kurt's cock into his mouth without gagging but he kept sucking, enjoying the noises Kurt was making. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's hair trying to make Blaine take his cock deeper, then he shot his load down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed every last drop of Kurt's cum before moving back up to kiss Kurt's lips.

"You want more?" Blaine asked as they broke apart from their kiss Kurt just gave him a small nod.

"Turn over," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt did as he was told and turned onto his front and Blaine kissed Kurt's back down to Kurt's ass.

"Do you have condoms and lube, baby?" Blaine asked after kissing one of Kurt's butt cheeks. Kurt let out a sigh.

"I have lube in my bottom draw but I don't have any condoms. Given that's it's my first time and you went to get tested after... Well, we're not gonna need the condoms are we? We're both clean and I can't get pregnant so we're okay," Kurt said with a tiny smile on his lips. Blaine mused over what Kurt had said for a second before getting off the bed walking over to Kurt's drawers opening the bottom draw pulling out a pink bottle of strawberry flavoured lube then climbing back on the bed.

"Okay, have you done this to yourself before?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I've gotten four fingers in," Kurt said as Blaine popped open the bottle of lube squirting some onto one of his fingers.

"Alright, I'm gonna take this nice and slow, baby," Blaine said, pushing the lubed finger into Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped as Blaine moved his finger in and out, testing the waters before lubing up another finger and pressing that inside, stretching Kurt. Then he added a third and then finally a forth, making Kurt moan.

"Blaine please... I want more," Kurt begged in between his moans. Blaine removed his fingers before slicking his cock with lube. He pressed his hard cock at Kurt's entrance.

"I love you," Blaine whispered, feeding his hard cock into Kurt's tight hole. Kurt moaned as Blaine was now all the way inside of him.

"Fuck, Blaine!" Kurt groaned. Blaine held still, waiting for Kurt to adjust to the feeling of being full even though it was extremely difficult for Blaine, who wanted more than anything to pound into his very hot boyfriend's ass.

"Move, Blaine," Kurt said after a moment. Blaine let out a sigh of relief because he knew he couldn't wait much longer. He moved slowly out of Kurt before pushing back in. He kept his pace nice and slow, letting Kurt adjust. Soon Kurt was begging for more and Blaine sped up his thrusts, coaxing loud moans from Kurt. Blaine trust into Kurt one more time before Kurt came hard and fast, followed by Blaine. Blaine pulled out of Kurt's hole and the two boys lay on the bed breathing hard, trying to get their breathing steady.

"That was amazing," Kurt said once they were breathing normally. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"It was more than amazing. I love you," Blaine sighed, kissing Kurt's lips. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's chest before sleep claimed both of them.

_**Sneak Peek: The Morning After, Jesse is back, More of Blaine's past is revealed, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana battle for the National Solo and Burt has some shocking news for Kurt!**_


End file.
